The Defector (episode)
The Enterprise grants asylum to a defector from the Romulan Empire. Summary Teaser As Data performs in Shakespeare's play Henry V on the holodeck, Captain Picard watches. Data intends to study the Human condition through Shakespeare. They are interrupted by Commander Riker, who informs them that sensors have detected an unidentified craft in the Romulan Neutral Zone headed towards Federation space. Picard and Data leave the holodeck and discuss why a King would want to pose as a commoner. Picard arrives on the bridge, and Riker informs him that Outpost Sierra VI has confirmed that the ship is a Romulan scoutship. The ship hails the ''Enterprise'' and its pilot requests assistance and asylum, as he is under pursuit. The ship enters visual range and Worf displays it on the main viewer, just as a Romulan warbird decloaks. Act One The warbird begins firing on the scoutship. Picard immediately brings the ship to red alert and attempts to communicate with the warbird. He informs them that they have crossed the Neutral Zone and are engaged in hostile action, and demands an explanation. No response is received, so they contact the scoutship again, this time visually. Its pilot pleads for help as the Enterprise moves to intercept, but then the ship is struck by weapons fire and communication is lost. The ship drifts in to Federation space and the Enterprise extends its deflector shields around it. The warbird approaches, entering Federation space, but when Picard demands that they withdraw, they turn around and do so, having never communicated with the Enterprise. Life support on the scoutship begins to fail, so Picard orders that its pilot be transported aboard, and the scoutship taken in tow. Worf and Riker go to the transporter room to meet the pilot. The pilot is injured, unable to move his left arm, and has severe burns on his face. He demands to see the Captain, and when Riker suggests he go to sickbay he refuses, insisting the information he has is vital to their survival. He claims to be a low-ranking logistics officer with vital information. In the observation lounge he tells them that the humiliating defeat suffered by the Romulans at the Battle of Cheron has not been forgotten and their new leaders have vowed to disregard the Treaty of Algeron – Nelvana III is just the first step. The Romulans have already established a base there, and it will be operational within forty-eight hours. Riker is suspicious, wondering how the Federation sensors that monitor the Neutral Zone just missed this new base. The pilot insists that within two days a fleet of warbirds will be within striking distance of fifteen Federation sectors. Picard tells Worf to take the pilot, "Sublieutenant Setal," to sickbay. Picard, Riker, Data and Geordi La Forge discuss "Setal"'s intentions. Whether he is legitimate or not, this could be a ploy by the Romulans to make the Federation look like the aggressors. As Geordi talks about the scoutship the defector has left them, it explodes. Riker questions "Setal" in sickbay. "Setal" insists that he is not a traitor and he set the ship's auto-destruct sequencer to prevent it from being captured. "Setal" is surprised when Dr. Crusher displays knowledge of Romulan medicine. She says she had gained experience recently, at the incident at Galorndon Core. Worf remains suspicious, asking how a clerk knew of that incident and questioning the authenticity of his credentials. Act Two Riker shows "Setal" to his quarters. When Riker leaves, "Setal" asks the replicator for water, giving the temperature in onkians. The computer does not understand and asks for the temperature in Celsius degrees. He impatiently asks for water at the cold side of whatever their temperature scale is. He then sits on his bed and removes a small, round object that was concealed in his boot. On the bridge, Data reports that no unusual activity has been detected in the Nelvana system. A priority communication from Starfleet Command on Lya III arrives. Admiral Haden informs Picard that the Romulan government has officially demanded the return of the defector but the Federation Council has refused. He suggests taking the Enterprise to a Federation position proximate to Nelvana III. Picard then calls Lieutenant Worf to his ready room. Back on the bridge, Picard, La Forge, Data and Dr. Crusher watch sensor recordings from the chase. La Forge reports that the warbird deliberately slowed down to avoid catching the scoutship. Data also reports that the Romulans have the same ability to direct the impact of their weapons as they do. Crusher admits that despite the severity of his wounds, it is conceivable that "Setal" could have inflicted them upon himself. Picard receives another communication from Admiral Haden. The [[USS Monitor|USS Monitor]] and the [[USS Hood (Excelsior class)|USS Hood]] are on their way but will not arrive in time. All Federation outposts have been warned, and all starships have been placed on yellow alert. Starfleet does not want a war, but is prepared to take them on if that is what they want. He orders Data to prepare a Class-1 probe to scan "every meter of Nelvana III". Picard also asks for Data's clarity of thought, asking Data to keep a clear record of these events, so that history will have an unbiased account. He also asks about the crew's spirit, confessing that, unlike King Henry, he cannot disguise himself and walk amongst his men. Act Three Riker and Deanna Troi interrogate "Setal". Riker tries to make him prove that he is not a spy by asking about the strength and locations of the Romulan battle fleet. Setal says he does not know. He tells them he is a logistics officer for only one sector, under Admiral Jarok. He responds with the exclamation "Irrelevant!" to the rest of Riker's questions. The Enterprise receives a priority message from the security officer on the [[IKS Bortas (Vor'cha class)|IKS Bortas]], which Worf leaves the bridge to deal with. Data, in the meantime, launches the probe. In Main Engineering, Data and Geordi analyze the probe's telemetry. The probe has picked up low-level subspace radio communications and ionization disturbances coming from the planet, which may be evidence of cloaked Romulan ships. However, they have not detected a base. The only way to be certain is to go to the planet and look for themselves. In Ten Forward, Data observes "Setal". "Setal" recognizes him as the android he had heard about. He apparently knows of a number of Romulan cyberneticists who would love to study him, but Data realizes that that is not something he would want. "Setal" asks if the replicators are capable of producing Romulan ale but Data says they are not as they do not have the appropriate pattern, as their knowledge of Romulan culture is limited. "Setal" and Data discuss the possibility that he will never be allowed to return to Romulus. Data takes him to the holodeck where he recreates the Valley of Chula on Romulus, but he does not need to stay for long. He tells Data to arrange a meeting between himself and Captain Picard, and to tell him that Admiral Jarok wishes to speak with him. Act Four Admiral Hayden confirms that "Setal" is, in fact, Admiral Alidar Jarok, the commander responsible for the massacre at the Norkan outposts. Jarok is brought in to the ready room, where Picard questions his credibility. He suggests that the massacres at the Norkan Outposts are an example of the fact that Jarok is not a man of peace. Jarok counters, saying what Picard calls massacres were called the Norkan Campaigns on his homeworld. Picard asks Jarok if he is willing to help them overcome the Romulan B-type warbirds, and deactivate their cloaking shields. Jarok says nothing, but then asks if Picard has children. He says he looked at his daughter and realized he must change the world for her. He pleaded with the Romulan High Command, telling them that another war would destroy the Empire but they would not listen. They censured him and sent him off to command some distant sector. His daughter will now grow up believing her father is a traitor, but at least she will grow up… if Picard acts. Picard demands complete cooperation from Jarok, refusing to act otherwise. In the observation lounge, Picard announces that Jarok has given him the strengths and locations of the Romulan fleet and will provide them with technical data on Romulan ships. Picard orders the ship to Nelvana III. Act Five The Enterprise enters the Neutral Zone, in violation of the treaty, but suspiciously meets with no resistance. The ship arrives, but no lifeforms, power systems, weapons or any sign of a base are detected. Data realizes that the signs are coming from a unknown source in orbit about the planet. Jarok arrives on the bridge. He is stunned when Picard confronts him – he claims to have seen the tactical communiqués, the timetables describing this base, et cetera. Picard asks if the whole incident could have been a test of Jarok's loyalty. Birds-of-Prey assist the USS Enterprise-D in confronting two ''D’deridex''-class Warbirds]] The Enterprise prepares to withdraw but two warbirds decloak and attack them. Picard tells Worf not to fire back and then receives a hail from the lead Romulan ship. Commander Tomalak appears and tells them that this time it is they who have made an aggressive move across the Neutral Zone. Tomalak reveals that the communications they picked up were coming from an orbiting probe sent to conduct archaeological research. He announces that they will dissect the Enterprise and display its broken hull in the center of the Romulan capitol. There it will serve as inspiration for their troops and a warning to any other potential traitors. Jarok confronts Tomalak, but Tomalak refuses to listen, demanding that Jarok be returned and then the Enterprise crew surrender as prisoners of war. Picard refuses to accept Tomalak's terms, and Tomalak is not at all surprised. He asks if Picard is willing to risk the lives of his crew for a lost cause, and Picard says if the cause is just and honorable, his crew will follow him. He asks if Tomalak is also prepared to die, and Tomalak scoffs at him, expecting more than an idle threat, to which Picard replies "You shall have it." He instructs Worf to signal three cloaked Klingon Birds-of-Prey to reveal themselves—surrounding the Romulan ships. Tomalak boasts that Enterprise will still not survive their assault and Picard tells Tomalak that they will not survive his and the Klingons' assault and asks if they shall die together. Tomalak then tells Picard he looks forward to their next meeting and closes the channel. Worf reports the Romulan disruptors are powering down and the Warbirds retreat from the Nelvana system. Picard asks Worf to extend the appreciation of the Federation and his personal gratitude to the Klingons. Extremely bitter, Jarok laments to no one in particular, "I did it for nothing. My home, my family; for nothing." Later, Jarok is found in his quarters—dead, having committed suicide with a Felodesine chip, leaving only a letter for his family. Data remarks that Jarok must have realized that they could not deliver it, given current relations with the Romulan Empire. Picard replies that if others show the courage of Admiral Jarok then, perhaps they will see a day of peace when, they can take his letter home. Log Entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366#Mission to Nelvana III|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366]] * [[Second officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Mission to Nelvana III|Second officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] Memorable Quotes "How can you allow Klingon Pahtk to walk around in a Starfleet uniform?" "You are lucky this is not a Klingon ship. We know how to deal with spies..." "Remove this tohzah from my sight..." "Your knowledge of Klingon curses is impressive. But, as the Romulans might say, only a Veruul would use such language in public." : - Jarok, Worf, and Riker "One world's butcher is another world's hero. Perhaps I am neither one." : - Jarok, to Picard "There comes a time in a man's life that you cannot know... when he looks down at the first smile of his baby girl and realizes he must change the world for her... for all children." : - Jarok, to Picard "A letter to his wife and daughter." "Sir, he must have known it would be impossible for us to deliver it." "Today, perhaps. But if there are others with the courage of Admiral Jarok, we may hope to see a day of peace when we can take his letter home." : - Riker, Data, and Picard on Jarok's sacrifice Background Information * Like and , this episode was also a re-write of an episode from the failed Star Trek: Phase II series. In that version (Kitumba), the defector was to be a Klingon. * This episode marks the first Star Trek appearance of James Sloyan, who was to be a prolific Trek actor. He appears in TNG again as K'mtar, a future Alexander Rozhenko, in and plays the title character in ''Voyager'''s , but his largest role was as Odo's "father", Doctor Mora Pol, appearing in DS9 episodes and . * According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, the story at one point during rewrites was a love story between Crusher and Jarok. * Patrick Stewart, with heavy make-up and accent, plays the Shakespearian character of Michael Williams in the episode's opening scenes, which pay homage to the 1989 film version of Henry V. That film was directed by and starred Kenneth Branagh, whose performance is cited by Data as one of the inspirations for his own. Patrick Stewart appeared in Hamlet, Prince of Denmark (1980) (TV) with Derek Jacobi, who appeared in Branagh's Henry V. Numerous quotes from Shakespeare's Henry V are included in the script even after the opening scenes on the holodeck. * According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, the teaser originally involved Data as Sherlock Holmes, but had to be replaced for legal reasons (see: ). Stewart suggested Henry V as an alternative when approached by Piller two days before filming. * The Romulan scoutship was later modified and appeared again as the Romulan science vessel and as a Nasari starship. * This is the first appearance of the four-foot miniature of the Enterprise-D (in the scene with the Enterprise facing the Romulan warbird and the Romulan scoutship early in the episode, to be specific). * A large part of the questioning of Jarok in the interrogation room was cut from the episode. * It seems rather unlikely that the Enterprise replicators would be unable to reproduce an approximation of Romulan ale, since the beverage was available even in James T. Kirk's time, unless a deliberate decision had been made not to program the replicators to do so because Romulan ale was still illegal within Federation space, or because of Kirk's directive not to serve Romulan ale at official functions ( ). * Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) does not appear in this episode. * This episode features the third change of the Starfleet admiral's uniform in TNG. * This is the first episode to mention the Treaty of Algeron. * This episode introduces two new Romulan military ranks: admiral and sublieutenant. * Jarok references a "humiliating defeat at the Battle of Cheron." This may have been the final conflict in the Earth-Romulan War of the mid-22nd century. :Cheron may also be a reference to Bele and Lokai's doomed planet in . * Like the Klingons in the 23rd century ( ) and the Vulcans in the 22nd century (Star Trek: Enterprise), the Romulan military is directed by a High Command. * Actor Andreas Katsulas makes his second of four appearances in TNG as Romulan Commander Tomalak. * This episode marks Tomalak's final 'real' appearance in Star Trek. Of his next two appearances, the first would be part of an illusion, and the second would be part of an alternate timeline. * Actor John Hancock makes his first of two appearances in TNG as Starfleet Admiral Haden. His name is mentioned only in the script here, but it would be aired the following season in . * Jarok's letter to his wife and daughter could have found its way to Romulus via Picard and Data in , but it is never mentioned on air. * Artist Jerome K. Moore was on set during the filming of this episode. http://jerome-k-moore.deviantart.com/art/K-EHLEYR-44260476?offset=10 * At several points throughout the episode members of the Enterprise crew can be seen wearing the old-style TNG uniform. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 29, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.4, . *As part of the TNG Season 3 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *James Sloyan as Alidar Jarok *Andreas Katsulas as Tomalak *John Hancock as Admiral Haden Co-Star *S.A. Templeman as Bates Uncredited Co-Stars *Patrick Stewart as Michael Williams *Unknown actor as Hoy References 2366; Apnex Sea; archaeology; auto-destruct sequencer; B-type; Bates, John; Battle of Cheron; ''Bortas'', IKS; Branagh, Kenneth; Celsius; censure; chess; class-1 probe; cloaking device; Custer, George Armstrong; cybernetics; ; disruptor; EM; Felodesine chip; Federation Council; Federation space; Gal Gath'thong; Galorndon Core; hailing frequency; Henry V; holo-programs; holodeck; ''Hood'', USS; interrogation room; ionization disturbance; king; Klingons; Klingon language; Kullnark; legion; Little Bighorn; Lya III; ''Monitor'', USS; nakedness; Nelvana III; Nelvana system; Norkan Campaign; Norkan outposts; Olivier, Laurence; life support; onkian; orbital probe; Outpost Sierra VI; outpost; petaQ; political asylum; power transfer field; priority code gamma; priority one; prisoner of war; radiation; rating code; reactor core; Romulan; Romulan ale; Romulan capitol; Romulan Empire; Romulan High Command; Romulan language; Romulan Neutral Zone; Romulan scoutship; Romulan warbird; Romulus; sector; security officer; security station; Setal; Seventh Cavalry; Sigma Nelvana; Shakespeare, William; Shapiro; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Tactical; sublieutenant; subspace radio; suicide; tent; tohzah; Thames; Treaty of Algeron; water; Valley of Chula; veruul; viewport; violet; Williams, Michael |next= }} Defector, The de:Der Überläufer es:The Defector nl:The Defector